10 Días Para El Sí
by Megumitasama
Summary: Ren invita a Kyoko a unas vacaciones a un sitio desconocido, ¿cuál será la sorpresa detrás de lo que promete ser un encantador viaje?
1. Capítulo I

Skip Beat! No es mío, es de la genial Nakamura-Sensei

* * *

Ren era el hombre en quien más confiaba en todo el mundo. Sabía que no haría nada para lastimarla. Tenían dos años de relación, en ese tiempo él siempre la había respetado, nada había pasado con lo que ella no estuviera cómoda y habían aceptado esperar porque ella era muy tradicional.

Por eso, cuando le pidió que lo acompañara a un viaje de 10 días solos, no dudo en decirle que sí. Ren le solicitó que llevara el pasaporte y le dijo que trajera equipaje. El destino del viaje nunca le fue revelado a Kyoko. El manager de Tsuruga, nombrado luego de que Yashiro fuera asignado a Kyoko, coordinó con Yuki-san las agendas con 4 meses de anticipación, para que ambos tuvieran disponibilidad y se encargó de diligenciar el registro en línea para que Kyoko pudiera entrar al país de destino sin problemas.

Pocos sabían de su relación: el Presidente, sus managers, Kanae, a quien se lo confesó a regañadientes porque Ren le dijo que si no le contaba a Mouko era porque se avergonzaba de él y realizó esta afirmación acompañada de sus legendarios ojitos de cachorro. También sus jefes en el Darumaya y María-chan.

A esta última le dieron la noticia juntos, como dos papás que se sientan a explicarle a sus hijos cambios importantes en la familia y para su sorpresa, María lo entendió. Aunque al principio se mostró un poco molesta e incómoda, con el tiempo hasta planeó citas que la incluyeran a ella, así disfrutaba de sus dos personas favoritas mientras los ayudaba a encubrir su romance.

Además lo sabían Saena y Shoutaro, porque Ren se encargó de hablar con ambos por separado.

Con Saena, lo hizo para presentarse y solicitar permiso, mera formalidad porque ella trataba de no inmiscuirse en la vida de su hija. Kyoko se quiso morir de vergüenza, pero lo superó, porque si algo admiraba en Ren es que sumamente correcto y directo, así que la suegra, sólo frunció el ceño y le dijo que la tratara con mucho cuidado.

Con Shoutaro fue a otro nivel. Ya Ren sabía de la "promesa" impuesta a Kyoko, ella misma se lo contó. Así que fue a solucionar las cosas de hombre a hombre. Lo citó en un lugar neutral y discreto. Apenas llegó Fuwa, quien asistió a la cita por mera curiosidad, los managers quedaron fuera de la habitación.

Ren no se contuvo, habló de manera calmada y clara:

— Estoy aquí porque Kyoko y yo tenemos dos meses saliendo. Ella no va a cumplir con tu estúpida promesa así que no te le acerques.

En ese momento, su aura de absoluto desprecio afloró sin control.

— No la hagas sentir culpable, ni la menosprecies porque es maravillosa. Por lo único que tengo que darte las gracias es porque a raíz de tu estupidez pude reencontrarme con ella.

Shoutaro se quedó de una pieza. Ren lo miró desafiante, esperando cualquier respuesta, pero Fuwa no contaba con tanta honestidad y franqueza de parte del actor, así que no dijo nada.

Ren concluyó:

— Nos estaremos encontrando, porque este medio es así. Cuento con tu discreción.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación. Saludó muy cortésmente a Shoko y se fue. Su manager hizo una reverencia y miró de reojo hacia dentro de la habitación que había ocupado Ren: vio a un pálido Shoutaro con cara de aterrado y confundido. No se atrevió a preguntar nada.

Como Kyoko no sabía de este encuentro. Decidió enfrentarlo la próxima vez que se vieran (aunque prefirió dejarlo al azar). Un día, coincidieron en el mismo canal y ella le pidió hablar a solas. Con calma le dijo:

— Shoutaro, no cumpliré con la promesa que te hice, a ti no te debo nada, pero es justo que sepas que estoy saliendo con Ren hace tres meses—. No lo miró a los ojos porque se encontraba completamente sonrojada.

Y aunque Shoutaro estaba advertido, decidió usar ese detalle a su favor, total, no quería ponérselas tan fácil:

— Lo sé, el mismo actorcito me lo dijo y me pidió que no dijera nada. Pensé que tú lo habías enviado.

Kyoko se sorprendió, pero recordó que Ren le había dicho que él solucionaría las cosas con Shoutaro. Lejos de sentirse molesta como quería el cantante, se sintió tan apoyada y protegida que sólo pudo sonreír.

— Estamos claros Shoutaro, de ahora en adelante sólo te queda verme seguir creciendo como actriz.

Y se fue, sin decirle ni adiós a su amigo de la infancia.

Por el lado de Ren, Kyoko supo a detalle su pasado. Supo de sus orígenes y sus traumas. Hasta supo de Corn-Kuon-Ren. Claro el día que Ren se sinceró con ella, Kyoko primero no le creyó. Luego de que Kuon se lo comprobó compartiendo detalles que sólo ellos sabían de sus encuentros infantiles: referencias, comentarios, clima, etc. Ella seguí dudando. Así que se quitó los contactos. Al ver sus verdes ojos, ella lo asimiló. Lo miró asombrada, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo del apartamento de Ren.

El actor quedó devastado, temía esa reacción. Durante 4 horas no se movió, hasta que sonó el timbre no se levantó del lugar que había ocupado en la sala. Al ver que era ella, se apresuró a abrirle:

— Kyoko, yo... balbuceó.

Ella hizo un gesto con su rostro que lo hizo callar. Le pasó las grandes bolsas que traía consigo diciendo con firmeza:

— Joven Hizuri, me encargaré de alimentarlo por una semana.

Kyoko invadió la cocina de su novio y preparó una gran cantidad de comida que le sirvió prolijamente. La porción era digna de lo que comería su Otou-san (Kuu). Ella tomó una ración normal y se sentó frente a él. Lo miro desafiante al decirle:

— Escucharé todo lo que tienes que decir una vez termines eso.

Así que Ren se resignó a ingerir ese montón de cosas servidas abundantemente para poder hablar luego. Cuando iba por la mitad de la comida, Kyoko por fin se compadeció de su cara compungida, levantando el castigo.

De todas formas, debió pasarle un digestivo. Luego que lo tomó y se sintió mejor, Kyoko lo abrazó mientras decía:

— Está bien, explícame tus razones.

Su relación se basa en la confianza absoluta. Ella entendía por qué Ren no llamaba a sus papás. Eso sí, él sabía que Kyoko le escribía a Kuu y le contaba todo, lo laboral y lo sentimental. Mogami mantenía muy informados a sus suegros de todo sobre ellos (muchas veces anexaba fotos juntos o sólo de él en la intimidad, con sus ojos verdes expuestos). Y para Ren, eso era un gran alivio, pues por medio de ella, estaba mucho más unidos a sus papás que antes.

Así que, con el apoyo de los seres queridos de ambos y habiendo marcado límites al "indeseable", consiguieron tener dos años de romance tranquilo, intenso e íntimo.


	2. Capítulo II

Y llegó el día de las tan esperadas vacaciones al destino sorpresa.

Kyoko estaba feliz. Como no tenía que empacar, sólo llevaba sus artículos de aseo básico, ropa interior (porque eso era necesario, no importa lo que Kuon le dijera) y documentos personales. Ren le había pedido que se fuera vestida de manera cómoda, unos jeans, una blusa y zapatillas. Ella se emocionaba mucho más porque sabía que hoy Ren sería Kuon: cabello y ojos, amaba sus ojos y también debía confesar que amaba el hecho de que en Japón, sólo ella en la intimidad de su apartamento pudiera verlos.

Sí, Kyoko era igual o más posesiva que Ren y de los celos, ni hablemos...

Ren pasó por ella y su liviana maleta y se fueron al aeropuerto de Narita.

Kyoko preguntaba: — _¿A dónde vamos?—_ y Ren entre mimos y risas le decía — _ya lo verás_ —, mientras la besaba tiernamente. Kyoko lo percibió un poco ansioso, pero decidió no preguntarle por el momento, él sabía que le podía decirle cualquier cosa y que ella lo escucharía con gusto.

El chofer era Sebastian, así que al llegar le agradecieron y le enviaron saludos al Presidente. Antes de bajar, Ren le puso una gorra que combinaba con la de él (Mr Right y Mrs Right) y con delicadeza jugó un poco con la ahora larga cabellera. Ella lo amaba por esos detalles tan especiales y al leer lo que decían las gorras no pudo más que tomar con más fuerza su mano y sonreír. Él la amaba porque lo liberaba de la máscara de Ren, lo despojaba de sus miedos y con ella podía ser tan meloso como quisiera.

Cuando iba a bajar del carro para ayudarla a salir, Kyoko lo haló hacia ella y se quedó mirando sus ojos verdes y hermosos. Rápidamente le colgó algo del cuello. Ren bajó la mirada y miró un collar en oro blanco, con un notorio diseño exclusivo: el dije simulaba un concha intrincada que se veía extraña, masculina y elegante. Pero inmediatamente ella sacó de debajo de su blusa una cadena idéntica, aunque con un dije que se veía femenino y elegante. Ella los unió para mostrar que formaban un corazón que encajaba perfectamente, pero, si los veías por separado no podrías imaginar que se complementaban.

— _Es como nosotros_ — dijo aun sonrojándose como al principio de su relación.

Ren se enterneció de tal manera, que ahora fue él quien se acercó rápidamente y la situación no se puso más melosa porque Sebastián, carraspeó y los hizo volver a la realidad.

Por fin bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la zona de embarque VIP. Se iban en un Jet privado.

El avión era completamente lujoso, hasta tenía una habitación con cama doble para que descansaran cómodamente. Ren le señaló el área del baño y le dijo — _dejé ahí algo para ti_ —, la besó en la frente y no pudo evitar unir los dijes que formaban un corazón, el detalle le había parecido tan conmovedor, que casi dice lo que quería hacer dentro de unas horas. Para callarse, posó sus labios nuevamente en joven y se separó para darle su espacio.

En el baño, Kyoko encontró un precioso vestido informal con el atuendo completo (incluso la ropa interior) todo de su talla. Ella no pudo evitar pensar: le dije que no era necesario, gasta demasiado. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido que entre más discutiera, más cosas le compraba Kuon. Mientras se cambiaba, se alegró de poder darle un detalle tan especial, lo había planeado por semanas (desde que supo del viaje) y vio que a él le había encantado.

Se vistió y salió al área común con las sillas cómodas y amplias. Kuon también se había cambiado, en el otro baño de avión, su ropa hacía juego con la de Kyoko.

La abrazó y le susurró:

 _—_ _Quiero ir por la vida mostrándoles a todos que somos uno, aunque por ahora, sólo así podemos demostrarlo._

Como siempre, Kyoko se estremeció, le devolvió el abrazo y fue ella quien lo besó. Total lo bueno de un vuelo privado era eso: la privacidad. Ella sabía que iban a ir USA, pues ya habían pasado por aduana. Así que con mucha ternura, después de comer, le pidió que se fueran a recostar a la habitación, lo hizo acomodarse en su regazo en la amplia cama y comenzó a acariciar sus rubios cabellos. Ambos se relajaron tanto que se quedaron dormidos un rato. Al despertar, Kuon se dio cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando con mucho amor.

 _—_ _¿Vamos a Los Ángeles?_

 _—_ _Sí—_ respondió él.

 _—_ _¿Vamos a ver a Otou-san y Oka-san? ¿Ellos no lo saben?_

Ren se incorporó. Abrazó fuertemente a Kyoko y le dijo:

 _—_ _Ya es tiempo de volver a ellos, he superado mucho gracias a ti, he logrado mi objetivo y aunque ante el mundo, aún no podamos declararlo públicamente, ellos merecen a Kuon de vuelta._

Kyoko lo acunó, porque lo sintió ansioso y asustado. Pasado un tiempo le dijo:

 _—_ _No te preocupes, ellos estarán felices, ya lo verás._


	3. Capítulo III

Las 12 horas de vuelo entre Tokio - Los Ángeles pasaron rápidamente para los enamorados. Aprovecharon la comodidad del espacio, para acurrucarse lo más que podían, hablaban de todo y de todos y Kyoko le hizo prometer que irían a comprar los presentes para los amigos primero, ella ya tenía su lista.

 _—_ _Además, allí nadie nos conoce, vamos a hacer turismo sin escondernos_ — dijo emocionada.

Cuando llegaron, lo primero que notó fue lo brillante del sol. Entraron en la limosina y se dirigieron al mejor Hotel de la ciudad. Antes de subir a sus habitaciones (separadas por supuesto) para dormir unas horas y compensar el jet lag, Kuon la llevó de compras, un cambio de ropa para hoy, otro para mañana y el pijama. Él compró la misma cantidad de piezas y todo combinaba.

La cena fue invitada por Kyoko.

 _—_ _Déjame tener un detalle contigo_ — murmuró con cara de puchero.

Así que Kuon no pudo decirle que no. Durante la velada, le pidieron al mesero que les tomara unas fotos y así Kyoko aumentó la cantidad de recuerdos que tenía de ellos. Luego fueron al cine, pero la actriz se quedó dormida en el hombro de su novio a mitad de película. Al final, este la acompañó a su habitación y se despidieron tiernamente.

El segundo día inició haciendo turismo, compraron todos los recuerdos y comieron comida local, aunque a los ojos de Kyoko era bastante internacional. Sin embargo, ella sabía que Kuon estaba ansioso. Así que a eso de las 3:00 p.m. ella le pidió que se sentaran en un café y con toda sinceridad le dijo:

 _—_ _Voy a llamar a Otou-san._

Kuon palideció. Ella tomó su mano y continúo:

 _—_ _Amor, ellos han estado esperando este momento hace 10 años y tú también._

Y mientras llevaba la enorme mano de Kuon hasta su boca para besarla cariñosamente y darle ánimos, con la otra mano marcaba el celular.

Esos segundos se les hicieron eternos a los dos, al final casi cuando Kyoko pensó que Otou-san no iba a poder contestarle, se oyó la voz de Kuu decir emocionado:

 _—_ _¡Hijo mío!_

Ella sonrío y lo saludó afectuosamente. Al terminar el protocolo le dijo sin más:

— ¡Estamos aquí!

El silencio era ensordecedor aunque no duró más de 3 segundos. De pronto Kuu respondió:

 _—_ _Julie y yo estamos encantados, queremos verlos ya, pero no estamos en los Ángeles, regresamos tarde esta noche. Por favor, vayan a casa, quédense allá y espérenos, haremos lo posible por llegar antes de lo estimado._

Antes de responderle, Kyoko miró a Kuon quien había escuchado todo con atención y este le dijo que sí con la cabeza. Ella le confirmó a Otou-san y se despidieron.

A pesar de ir en contra de su educación, Kyoko, que había aprendido de Kuon que no está mal expresar el afecto con caricias, se levantó y lo abrazó quedando el rostro de su novio en todo su estómago, comenzó a pasar su mano por su cabeza (gesto que ella sabía que lo tranquilizaba) hasta que este no pudo más y comenzó a llorar escondiendo su rostro en ella.

Kyoko lo dejó descargarse, ese hombre enorme, alto, fuerte, talentoso, amable e increíble, no dejaba de ser un hombre con un doloroso pasado. Esporádicamente ella le daba besos en la cabeza. Sabía que desde que llegaron, la ciudad que para ella era nueva e interesante, a él le estaba oprimiendo el alma.

Aunque a la actriz no dejaba de sorpréndele que nadie se inmutara por ese contacto tan íntimo en un espacio público, se enfocó en confortar a Kuon. Al cabo de un rato, cuando sintió que este dejó de temblar y llorar, se agachó quedando frente a frente. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y lo limpió, como cuando una madre limpia la cara triste de a su hijo. Él pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Kyoko y le dijo al oído:

 _—_ _Te amo—_ mientras escondía su rostro en su clavícula para terminar de reponerse, ella le susurró _: —Yo también te amo—_ y lo dejó descansar.

A pesar de estar tan vulnerable, Kuon se sentía cómodo porque confiaba en ella más que de lo que confiaba en sí mismo.

Del café salieron pasadas las 4 de la tarde. Kuon iba mucho más tranquilo, la ansiedad que tenía ahora era por el anhelo de ver a sus papás.

 _—_ _¿Estás seguro que quieres que te acompañe?_ — Dijo Kyoko casualmente mientras iban de la mano por la calle.

Kuon frenó en seco:

 _—_ _Sin ti esto no estaría pasando. Además, debes superar la prueba y conocer a mi mamá. ¿Quieres que te diga algo?_ — sonreía divertido mientras decía esto — _A ella nunca le han gustado mis novias, aunque era cordial con ellas, papá y yo sabíamos que no las sopor..._ —

No pudo terminar la palabra porque Kyoko tiró de su mano violentamente y comenzó a alejarse.

— _Kyoko_ — clamó asustado — _Kyoko_.

Había cometido un error enorme: mencionó a sus ex.


	4. Capítulo IV

El temperamento de Kyoko era muy tranquilo y correcto, sobretodo en público, pero Kuon sabía que había cosas que ella no soportaba. Al principio notaba como ella se ponía tensa y silenciosa cuando había alguien tratando de invitarlo a salir o ser demasiado amigable con él, pero como no le tenía tanta confianza, se reprimía y sólo se ponía fría y distante. Pero luego de dos años juntos, ella no se contenía. En privado ya le había implementado castigos alimenticios, le había contestado con mucha agresividad y hasta había dejado de hablarle. Eran simples celos, los dos lo sabían. Lo curioso es que casi siempre a él le encantaban, para él era un placer ver a la mujer que amaba, haciendo rabietas porque otras intentaban acercársele. Y él también hacía lo propio.

Pero había dos temas que siempre que se trataban, alteraban por completo los celos irracionales de ambos. En su caso era Fuwa, que dicho sea de paso, sólo la besó dos veces contra su voluntad. Y en el caso de ella el tema intocable eran sus exs.

No soportaba que Ren le contara detalles, porque como le había dicho una vez (después de hasta aventar la puerta) odiaba que ellas le hubiesen enseñado cosas que ella no sabía. Así que hablar del pasado era generar un conflicto y él descuidadamente había activado el explosivo.

Eso sí, a ambos le quedaba claro que ese pasado los había convertido en quien eran ellos ahora y los acercaba más que separarlos, de manera racional lo sabían, pero una cosa es lo que piensas y otra es lo que sientes.

Así que Kuon siguió a Kyoko por la calle (cuando ella quería era muy veloz) y la abrazó, igual que aquella remota vez que en que ella se puso celosa porque la "niña esa" como se refería a Manaka, seguía al personaje de Ren (Caín) insistentemente.

Al alcanzarla sólo le dijo mimosamente:

— Amor, perdóname sólo te estaba contando algo que pasó hace tiempo. Ellas no son nada, tú eres la única importante, lo sabes. Además estoy seguro que mi mamá ya te ama. Ya verás lo bien que se van a llevar.

Ella no forcejeó. Sabía que Ren tenía razón, pero no podía controlar su enojo cuando él hablaba de ese tema. Así que sólo unió los dijes que pendía de los cuellos de ambos, lo miró con la expresión aún enojada y le habló:

— Lo sé, pero ya sabes lo mucho que me molestan ellas—. Su expresión cambió a una desafiante y continúo — ¿Debo llenar tu cabeza con nuevos e interesantes recuerdos?

Y Kuon, que la conocía bien, sabía que su insinuación era sólo eso. Por lo que le dijo en tono de burla y con algo de resignación:

— Sabes que para borrar esas memorias debemos esperar a casarnos.

Kyoko sólo se río, ya estaba acostumbrada a esos comentarios. Se separó de él mientras decía con firmeza:

— Así es.

Lo que Kyoko no sospechaba era que Kuon planeaba solucionar esa situación pronto. Y es que para este viaje, él había planeado muchas cosas, pero primero quería que sus otras dos personas importantes lo acompañaran en lo que iba a hacer.

Camino al hotel, compraron más ropa y trajes de baño y deambularon por las calles de L.A. como una pareja más que decide conocer la renombrada ciudad. Luego hicieron el Cheek out y se llevaron dos maletas: una llena de los regalos y otra con la ropa de esos días.

En la limosina, Kyoko en perfecto inglés, le pidió al conductor que los llevara a un supermercado antes de llegar a la casa Hizuri. Kuon la dejó, supuso que ella quería cocinar para Otou-san.

En el local había de todo, pero ciertos ingredientes muy específicos de Kyoto no los pudo encontrar. Sobre todo el pescado fue difícil. Así que optó por un plato japonés más genérico: Sushi. Compró muchos otros ingredientes mientras Kuon, la acompañaban encantado viéndola comparar fechas, precios, tamaños, en fin, mil cosas sin importancias para él, pero que a ella la ayudaban a seleccionar sólo lo mejor. Cuando llegó a la sección con los ingredientes para los postres, Kyoko preguntó

— ¿A tú mamá le gustan los dulces?

— ¿Hay algo más dulce que tú en este mundo?

Y la besó, al terminar ella lo miró expectante.

— Mamá ya te ama, no tienes que preocuparte.

—Pero tú dijiste que era cortés, aunque nunca gustó de ninguna de ellas.

— Y también te dije que tú no eres igual que ellas. Eres diferente— le decía estás confortadoras palabras mientras acariciaba sus mejillas dulcemente, —además que tú eres mi primera vez.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto—dijo Kyoko resignada.

— Es cierto, dijo Kuon, eres mi primera vez amando de verdad— y la besó nuevamente, pero esta vez con más pasión que antes. Por unos instantes, el mundo se volvió sólo de ellos, nadie más existía. Los sacó de su encanto el carrito de compras al que se recostó Kyoko, cuando se movió repentinamente, casi se caen en medio del pasillo. Los Ángeles hacían a Kyoko más desinhibida en público, en Japón, jamás le hubiese permitido llegar a ese punto y Kuon, era consiente de este detalle.

La tomó de la mano y le dijo: — conozco una tienda de postres que vende el Creme Brulee favorito de mamá. Terminemos de comprar aquí y pasamos por allá, igual queda camino a casa.

Y diciendo esto, terminaron de seleccionar las cosas y se dirigieron a pagar. Ahí se escucharon los reproches de Kyoko:

— Déjame pagar a mí, que voy a abusar de su hospitalidad quedándome en su casa sin ser invitada.

— No, en este viaje debes dejarte consentir.

— Pero Kuon— Y Kyoko lo tomó de la camiseta y lo halo hacia ella: —yo voy a pagar aquí y también el postre—. Y le dio un beso furtivo mientras con la otra mano pasó su tarjeta.

—Está bien, pero será lo último que gastes en el viaje.

Y apenas se aprobó la compra, le quitó la tarjeta a la señora de la caja: —Confiscada— le dijo en tono burlón.


	5. Capítulo V

Después del día agitado y emocional para Kuon, llegaron a la casa Hizuri. El sitio era una mansión enorme y elegante. El actor entró lleno de nostalgia a su hogar, el mismo que había abandono hace 10 años.

Primero acomodaron las compras y el equipaje con la ayuda del personal, quienes, dicho sea de paso, se emocionaron ampliamente al verlo (la mayoría eran los mismos que lo vieron crecer, por eso Kuon, al llegar, los saludó con fuertes abrazos, en especial a una señora de unos 50 años a quien le dijo: "Nana") y a todos presentó a Kyoko como su novia.

Nana se acercó a ella con cariño y le dijo que si quería mañana le mostraría todos los recuerdos que guardaba de Kuon, cosa que llenó de anhelo a Kyoko, porque vería tesoros de cuando su novio, aún era Corn (no pudo evitar poner ojos soñadores ante esa perspectiva). Emocionadas concertaron la cita para el día siguiente.

Luego del alboroto provocado por su llegada, Kuon le pidió a novia que lo acompañara y fue así como le hizo un recorrido por los lugares importantes. Kyoko se sentía que había entrado con pase preferencial en el reino de las hadas, para ella, la realidad en la que ahora se encontraba era el lugar que había idealizado de niña. — Si supieras cuantas veces soñé con que Corn me traía a su reino— le dijo con ojos soñadores. El actor la miró e intentó controlar la risa, pero no pudo.

—Kuon— él seguía riendo. —Hi-zu-ri- Ku-on— deletreando cada sílaba con rabia, lo que hizo reír más al actor.

— Sabes que me río porque te amo—. Ella hizo pucheros enormes y sólo lo abrazó. —Lo sé, además sabes sólo contigo soy así—. Extendió su mano y se empinó bastante para alborotar sus rubios cabellos —sigue mostrándome tu reino, que no importa cuando te rías, para mí serás siempre mi príncipe—.

Cualquiera que los oía hablar podría morir de coma diabético. Ellos eran conscientes de eso, por lo que aprovechaban la soledad para ser empalagosos y cursis, total que bastante trabajo y entrenamiento le costó a Kuon que Kyoko se dejara llevar y le dijera esas cosas románticas que siempre quiso decirle. A veces, cuando tenían días sin verse, a través de sus chats y mensajes, jugaban a que eran príncipe y princesa (por lo general escogían alguna de las adaptaciones de los cuentos de Disney que eran las preferidas de Kyoko) y se mandaban mensajes tipo: — "¿A qué horas puedo llegar a tu Torre mi Rapunzel?" — o — "Cuando vengas, Príncipe Felipe, iremos a pasear en bote, pero esta vez, lo haremos lejos de Úrsula"—. El juego y la intensidad variaban según el humor de ambos y el tiempo que llevaban sin verse.

Así que el recorrido nostálgico terminó siendo para Kuon una caminata divertida y todo gracias a su Amuleto. Estaban tan emocionados, que se les olvidó la hora. El encanto se rompió a la 12:00 en punto como Cenicienta, cuando Kyoko recibió un mensaje de Otou-san: "Llegaremos en una hora, ¿ya están instalados?".

Kyoko gritó —Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa no he empezado la cena—. Kuon sólo sonrió y le dijo —tranquila, no cocines nada, ya es tarde—.

—No, hay que hacer algo, van a llegar cansados y nosotros tampoco comimos gran cosa porque yo iba a hacer la cena. Ya sé, preparé una sopa ligera y una ensalada. El sushi lo hago mañana y lo sirvo junto con el postre, aunque creo que ese postre no combina con el pescado. Bueno, ya veremos— murmuró. Texteó rápidamente diciéndole a Kuu que los estaban esperando con un tentempié. Y se dirigió a la cocina con Kuon para hacer algo ligero para los suyos.

La hora pasó rápidamente para Kyoko y lenta para Kuon. Después de todo, él no había hecho mucho: poner la mesa, ayudarla a encontrar los implementos (aunque él tampoco sabía dónde estaban, la cocina nunca fue su lugar favorito). El menú fue la sopa, con ensalada y unos emparedados para todos, pero en especial para Otou-san. Cuando estaba terminando de sazonar la comida ellos llegaron.

Se escuchó el ruido del auto, la puerta que se abría y Kyoko sólo pensaba que no quería interferir. No tenía idea que hacer en situaciones así: su familia era muy disfuncional y su crianza como japonesa tradicional no ayudaba tampoco. Optó por hacer lo que sabía: en su sitio se quedó atendiendo la cena, para no inmiscuirse en el reencuentro.

Julliena, fue la primera en llegar. Ella entró a la casa y lo buscó por la enorme mansión, los encontró en la enorme cocina. Luego, por Otou-san, supieron que no dejó que el carro se estacionara bien, cuando saltó del vehículo, dejándolo relegado. Al ver a Kuon emocionada se colgó él. Era una mujer hermosa, de rubia cabellera, esbelta y alta, pero no tanto con su hijo.

Sin ningún tipo de reparo, lo abrazó, lo besó, lloró y le dijo muchas veces —no tenías que irte, lo sabes— y Kyoko que veía todo esto, estaba incómoda porque sentía que invadía la privacidad de la familia Hizuri. Ella pensó que Kuon iba a llorar (Kyoko ya lo estaba haciendo) pero él se contuvo, dejó que Julli se descargara y lo recibió todo: tantos sus reproches como su amor incondicional, sabía que después de todo ese tiempo, era lo mínimo que debía hacer. No habían pasado 5 minutos cuando Kuu entró y se abalanzó sobre los dos. Así que la escena ahora consistía en tres hermosas personas desbordando felicidad.

Kyoko estaba feliz e incómoda, no sabía qué hacer. Ellos tenían mucho que hablar. Tal vez, lo mejor era dejar la comida servida y dejarlos solos. Merecían ese tiempo. Justo cuando se había decidido abandonar la habitación, sintió unos penetrantes ojos verdes que la vieron por primera vez desde que entraron. Su instinto la hizo ponerse derecha. Se sintió evaluada por segundos y luego la expresión cambió, se volvió dulce.

Julli le dijo: ¿tú eres Kyoko-chan? He oído mucho de ti. Y de separó de su hijo para extenderle la mano.


	6. Capítulo VI

La enorme piscina invitaba al descanso. Ahí estaban Kuon y Kyoko con sus trajes de baño, aplicándose bloqueador en abundancia, en especial Kyoko, que se alarmaba sólo con pensar en oscurecer su piel con el sol, ya saben que el Japón las pieles perfectas son tersas y blancas.

En su afán de protegerse, se dedicó a ponerse una gruesa capa que la hacía ver como una geisha. Kuon se rio con ganas, a carcajadas de ella.

— Oye, es parte del trabajo proteger nuestro rostro, incluso en vacaciones, le dijo jactanciosa, ¿Dónde está tu orgullo de actor? Ven acá.

Y empezó a embadurnarlo igual o peor que a ella misma. Lo que comenzó como una simple aplicación de protección para el sol, terminó en un juego de quien le aplicaba más producto al otro mientras correteaban por el área de la piscina hasta que Kyoko empujó a Kuon al agua y él la haló con él, así que, como dos niños pequeños, terminaron jugueteando en la piscina por un buen rato.

Kyoko nadaba feliz y salpicaba a Kuon, luego se besaban, ella se alejaba, le tiraba más agua y así. Cuando había pasado una hora, sonó la alarma de su celular.

— Hay que aplicarnos más bloqueador. Por lo que salieron para hacerlo y luego se sentaron a tomar una bebida fría.

De la nada él le preguntó: ¿te imaginas el futuro conmigo?

Sin dudarlo ella respondió: No me imagino compartiendo todo esto con alguien más. Es más— y bajó la voz mientras se sonrojaba porque en este momento sentía que su respuesta tendría muchísimas implicaciones para su porvenir — no me imagino la vida sin ti, sabes que te amo.

Él extendió su mano y acarició con cariño su mejilla mientras le decía mirándole a sus magnéticos ojos —yo también te amo—.

Luego de su tiempo en la piscina, entraron porque Kyoko iba a encontrarse con Nana un rato y después cocinar la cena.

Las dos miraron fotos, recuerdos y hasta dibujos que Kuon le había dado a Nana. Ojeando el álbum, vio su tesoro: — ¡Corn! — exclamó sorprendida.

— Esta piedra la compré cuando fuimos a Kyoto, Kuon tenía unos dos años, no creo que lo recuerde, pero me pareció preciosa. Ya cuando estaba más grandecito, se la di a él, como un amuleto.

— Ahora es mi amuleto de buena suerte, me la dio cuando yo tenía 6 años. Gracias a ella sobreviví a muchas cosas.

— Oh vaya, nunca pensé que fuera a parar a tus manos, hace tiempo creí que la había extraviado, me alegro que todavía exista y te haya ayudado.

Y entre anécdotas graciosas, como la del día que iba corriendo al colegio y se tropezó accidentalmente con un oficinista y vino quejándose donde ella porque pudo saber lo que el señor había desayunado, se pasó el resto de tarde.

Kyoko comenzó a cocinar y Kuon no dejaba de verla. Esta vez, Nana la ayudaba con los utensilios y le preguntaba tips de como servir o cocinar algún ingrediente. Así que mientras las dos mujeres trabajaban, esos verdes ojos no dejaban de seguirla por la cocina, la estudiaban sin vergüenza, llenos de con amor y de todo lo que eso implica.

— Kuon a bañarse que aún tienes bloqueador por todos lados, cámbiate que apenas termine aquí voy a hacer lo mismo.

— No, quiero verte cocinar, no me canso de hacerlo.

— Kuon, ves a bañarte. Y aquí Kyoko usó ese tono maternal que ella tiene siempre que necesita que se porte como un adulto. Y no me mires así, y apartó la vista para otro lado, para evitar ver los ojos de cachorrito que él le estaba haciendo.

— Aquí no falta mucho y quiero que estés decente cuando vengan tus papás. Le pedí a Nana que te organizaran todo, sube por favor.

Kuon se levantó, se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó pasionalmente, haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara, no porque antes no hubiese pasado, si no porque ahí estaba Nana.

Cuando se separó de ella, le susurró algo imperceptible al oído, le besó en la mejilla, hizo un gesto de despedida al aire y salió.

Nana sonrío y le dijo: —son iguales que sus papás. Por mí no te avergüences que he vivido lo suficiente con los Hizuri para no impresionarme por algo tan tierno.

Kyoko respiró profundo y continuó con su preparación. Entre Nana y ella organizaron la mesa y dejaron todo listo.

Luego Kyoko subió a bañarse y arreglarse para su primera cena oficial con la familia Hizuri.


	7. Capítulo VII

La enorme piscina invitaba al descanso. Ahí estaban Kuon y Kyoko con sus trajes de baño, aplicándose bloqueador en abundancia, en especial Kyoko, que se alarmaba sólo con pensar en oscurecer su piel con el sol, ya saben que el Japón las pieles perfectas son tersas y blancas.

En su afán de protegerse, se dedicó a ponerse una gruesa capa que la hacía ver como una geisha. Kuon se rio con ganas, a carcajadas de ella.

— Oye, es parte del trabajo proteger nuestro rostro, incluso en vacaciones, le dijo jactanciosa, ¿Dónde está tu orgullo de actor? Ven acá.

Y empezó a embadurnarlo igual o peor que a ella misma. Lo que comenzó como una simple aplicación de protección para el sol, terminó en un juego de quien le aplicaba más producto al otro mientras correteaban por el área de la piscina hasta que Kyoko empujó a Kuon al agua y él la haló con él, así que, como dos niños pequeños, terminaron jugueteando en la piscina por un buen rato.

Kyoko nadaba feliz y salpicaba a Kuon, luego se besaban, ella se alejaba, le tiraba más agua y así. Cuando había pasado una hora, sonó la alarma de su celular.

— Hay que aplicarnos más bloqueador. Por lo que salieron para hacerlo y luego se sentaron a tomar una bebida fría.

De la nada él le preguntó: ¿te imaginas el futuro conmigo?

Sin dudarlo ella respondió: No me imagino compartiendo todo esto con alguien más. Es más— y bajó la voz mientras se sonrojaba porque en este momento sentía que su respuesta tendría muchísimas implicaciones para su porvenir — no me imagino la vida sin ti, sabes que te amo.

Él extendió su mano y acarició con cariño su mejilla mientras le decía mirándole a sus magnéticos ojos —yo también te amo—.

* * *

Luego de su tiempo en la piscina, entraron porque Kyoko iba a encontrarse con Nana un rato y después cocinar la cena.

Las dos miraron fotos, recuerdos y hasta dibujos que Kuon le había dado a Nana. Ojeando el álbum, vio su tesoro: — ¡Corn! — exclamó sorprendida.

— Esta piedra la compré cuando fuimos a Kyoto, Kuon tenía unos dos años, no creo que lo recuerde, pero me pareció preciosa. Ya cuando estaba más grandecito, se la di a él, como un amuleto.

— Ahora es mi amuleto de buena suerte, me la dio cuando yo tenía 6 años. Gracias a ella sobreviví a muchas cosas.

— Oh vaya, nunca pensé que fuera a parar a tus manos, hace tiempo creí que la había extraviado, me alegro que todavía exista y te haya ayudado.

Y entre anécdotas graciosas, como la del día que iba corriendo al colegio y se tropezó accidentalmente con un oficinista y vino quejándose donde ella porque pudo saber lo que el señor había desayunado, se pasó el resto de tarde.

Kyoko comenzó a cocinar y Kuon no dejaba de verla. Esta vez, Nana la ayudaba con los utensilios y le preguntaba tips de como servir o cocinar algún ingrediente. Así que mientras las dos mujeres trabajaban, esos verdes ojos no dejaban de seguirla por la cocina, la estudiaban sin vergüenza, llenos de con amor y de todo lo que eso implica.

— Kuon a bañarse que aún tienes bloqueador por todos lados, cámbiate que apenas termine aquí voy a hacer lo mismo.

— No, quiero verte cocinar, no me canso de hacerlo.

— Kuon, ves a bañarte. Y aquí Kyoko usó ese tono maternal que ella tiene siempre que necesita que se porte como un adulto. Y no me mires así, y apartó la vista para otro lado, para evitar ver los ojos de cachorrito que él le estaba haciendo.

— Aquí no falta mucho y quiero que estés decente cuando vengan tus papás. Le pedí a Nana que te organizaran todo, sube por favor.

Kuon se levantó, se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó pasionalmente, haciendo que Kyoko se sonrojara, no porque antes no hubiese pasado, si no porque ahí estaba Nana.

Cuando se separó de ella, le susurró algo imperceptible al oído, le besó en la mejilla, hizo un gesto de despedida al aire y salió.

Nana sonrío y le dijo: —son iguales que sus papás. Por mí no te avergüences que he vivido lo suficiente con los Hizuri para no impresionarme por algo tan tierno.

Kyoko respiró profundo y continuó con su preparación. Entre Nana y ella organizaron la mesa y dejaron todo listo.

Luego Kyoko subió a bañarse y arreglarse para su primera cena oficial con la familia Hizuri.


	8. Capítulo VIII

Inmediatamente llegaron los Hizuri el ambiente cambió a uno más festivo. Kuon y Kyoko los esperaban con todo listo y se sentaron a comer los cinco, porque Nana también era parte de la familia.

Desde que entraron los abrazos a Kuon no se hicieron esperar y si Julli no hizo que se sentara en sus piernas, fue porque hubiese provocado que Kuu también quisiera cargarlo cosa que su hijo no iba a permitir.

A pesar que Julli era muy amable, Kyoko se seguía sintiendo nerviosa a su lado, no estaba acostumbrada al afecto de las mujeres en su vida. Si bien Okami era una segunda mamá en muchos aspectos, era japonesa, por lo que abiertamente no le decía cosas cariñosas y mucho menos la abrazaba o besaba.

Su suegra, y sólo pensar en la palabra "suegra" la hacía sentir aprensiva, era una mujer impresionante, hermosa, alta, alegre y emocional, ante ella se sentía mínima. En su interior resonaban sus temores, tal vez, ella era amable como cuando era amable con las ex de Kuon, él mismo lo dijo.

Recordó lo duró que trabajó para que los papás de Shoutaro la aceptaran y aunque consiguió su afecto, también había renunciado a muchas que le gustaban por complacerlos. Esa lección la había aprendido de manera dura, el delicado equilibrio entre hacer las cosas con amor por otras personas y amarse a sí misma sin minimizarse. Sus pensamientos se volvieron sombríos, estaba a punto de ir a ese lugar lleno de sus demonios, exorcizados en su mayoría por su esfuerzo en quererse a sí misma y el amor de Ren/Kuon/Corn, cuando sintió la mano de él en su pierna, ella se sobresaltó, pero ese gesto la hizo volver al presente, le evitó entrar en ese lugar oscuro. Era increíble lo bien que Kuon la conocía. Ella no dijo nada, lo miró agradecida y posó su mano en la enorme y protectora mano de él y se comenzó a relajar.

Esa tarde habían hablado del futuro. Ella sabía que en algún momento Kuon le iba a proponer matrimonio y anhelaba que le preguntara porque su respuesta sería sí, sin dudarlo. Así que a pesar de sentirse asustada de Julli, debía esforzarse porque esa mujer increíble sería su mamá política y para ella también era evidente que esa misma mujer se estaba esforzando por no abrumarla, porque quería que su relación fuera buena.

Analizó todo eso, mientras seguía aferrada a la mano de su amor y se propuso esforzarse, ser positiva como lo fue con Kuon cada vez que le decía que la amaba y ella no sabía como responder, como cuando se escondían en los enormes pasillos de las televisoras para refugiarse por unos minutos de sus ajetreadas agendas y ella aún se sentía rara con su relación. A veces la sorprendía tanto con estos gestos cariñosos y sinceros que ella se ponía a llorar y él sufría porque creía que la había hecho sentir incómoda. Como le dio la oportunidad, con el tiempo aprendió a relajarse. Él nunca había hecho algo sin pensar en ella primero. Ahora a ella no le costaba decirle cuanto lo amaba, ahora ella lo sorprendía con visitas rápidas a sus locaciones (siempre que su agenda y distancia lo permitía), ahora ella, como dueña y señora de su piso entraba y le dejaba bentos, o le preparaba la cena para que tuviera que comer cuando volviera del trabajo, ahora sin vergüenza se dejaban consentir por él, pero sobre todo, ahora, ella no se imaginaba su vida sin él. Y por todo esto, aprendería a relajarse con Julli y tendrían una relación cariñosa. Así que respiró profundo, agarró más fuerte la mano de Kuon y empezó a preguntarle cosas sobre su novio, para que la conversación fluyera hacia el ser que ambas valoraban con todo su corazón.

Cuando probaron la comida quedaron todos fascinados por la calidad de la misma. Si no supieran que Kyoko la había hecho pensarían que la habían pedido en un restaurante 5 estrellas. La ración de todos, excepto la de Kuu fue de tamaño normal. Julli no pudo evitar notar dos cosas: Kyoko era excelente cocinera y Kuon comía con ganas, feliz, no como cuando ella le servía sus comidas y sintió celos, esa sensación que sólo una madre puede experimentar cuando su hijo conoce a alguien que lo hace feliz y te alegras por él, pero te queda la impresión de estar siendo dejada atrás.

Mientras ella se sentía confusa, porque la actriz le caía bien, la quería por lo buena que era con su hijo y por todo lo que habían superado juntos, no podía evitar sentir ese gusanito de los celos en su interior. Así que haciendo gala de su famosa sinceridad le iba a decir con honestidad que la envidiaba, cuando Kyoko, después de respirar profundo le preguntó cómo era Kuon de niño.

Esa simple pregunta, hizo un click en su interior y comenzó a contarle todo sobre su hijo, igual que hizo Kuu en Japón cuando Kyoko le preparaba comidas, se emocionó detallando lo genial que era, lo excelso, lo bello, lo bueno y eso cambió sus emociones. Recordó que la belleza asiática que tenía frente a ella realmente amaba a Kuon, eso se notaba y era evidente el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Kyoko por ser cercana a ella.

— ¿Puedes pasar toda la mañana conmigo tú y yo solas?, le preguntó Julli mientras sonreía honestamente. Dejemos que estos hombres estén juntos, así tú y yo hablaremos y cocinaremos, de verdad quiero que me enseñes a hacer algún plato típico de Japón para deleitarlos a todos.

—Claro que sí. Le dijo Kyoko con sincera emoción.

— No es justo mamá, yo quiero consentirla, no quiero que cocine en vacaciones.

—Yo quiero pasar tiempo con ella, dijo Kyoko, mañana cocinaremos juntas sin problema.

Con el asunto arreglado la cena continuó, durante el postre, Julli contó la historia de un viaje que hizo Kuu y Kuon a Kyoto cuando él tenía 10 años. Lo recordaba con cariño, porque llegó diciendo que había conocido a perfecta mujer japonesa, una niña de 6 años que era tierna y buena pero que lloraba mucho porque su mamá no la trataba bien.

— Lo curioso, dijo la mamá, fue que cuando vino de ese paseo me abrazó con fuerza y me dio las gracias de que yo fuera su mamá, además no se opuso a querer aprender japonés con seriedad. Kuon, ¿no supiste más de esa niña?

Y Kyoko y Kuon se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron con amor, mientras contaban como se habían reencontrado luego de mucho tiempo...


	9. Capítulo IX

— Y así planeo proponérselo, ¿Qué piensas?

Kuu no podía de felicidad mientras se devoraba su cuarto plato de desayuno. —Creo que ella amará todos y cada uno de los eventos — le dijo entre bocado y bocado— aunque hijo, al verla ahora, por como te mira, como habla de ti, por como te trata y nos trata a nosotros, es evidente que aunque lo hagas de una forma convencional, su respuesta sería sí—.

— Ella no merece nada convencional — replicó — soy feliz haciéndola feliz, además Kyo es más de lo que merezco— indicó esto mientras bajaba su voz con reproche y tristeza. De pronto, lo sobresaltó una fuerte palmada que le propinó su papá en la espalda.

— No digas eso, más bien sígueme, hoy tengo un regalo para ti—. Y su padre se levantó de su mesa en el exclusivo y lujoso club que se encontraban y lo llevó a un reservado.

* * *

Esa mañana Julli y Kyoko se encontraron en la cocina temprano. Nana estaba ahí también mirando con emoción a las dos mujeres que más aman a su adorado Kuon trabajando por llevarse bien.

— Por muy dulce que sea tu suegra, supongo que al principio te debe intimidar—, pensó Nana mientras veía a Kyoko explicarle con paciencia como hacer Onigiri a Jully.

A medida que hablaba de la receta, Kyoko se iba relajando y sintiéndose más y más en confianza. Su suegra le preguntaba lo que no entendía, le hacía bromas, y la miraba con ternura. Al final, luego de dos horas en el proceso del que salieron muchos Onigiris (debían llenar el estómago de Otou-san) las tres se sentaron a comer algunas bolas de arroz acompañadas de un buen té japonés.

Luego del refrigerio, Julli le dijo:

— Hoy serás secuestrada. Nana cuando Kuon pregunte dile que me la llevé a un día de madre e hija. Vamos— y tomo a Kyoko de la mano. —Y dile a Kuu que lo amo, que pruebe las bolas de arroz que nuestra hija me enseñó a hacer y que las próximas las haré yo sola. Además que no nos llamen al celular, cuando estemos listas, nosotras los contactaremos—.

Y Nana mentalmente compadeció a Kuu porque sabía ella nunca cocinaba como le enseñaban, si no que improvisaba, por eso, sus comidas era tan… únicas.

* * *

Kuon siguió a su padre al reservado. Al entrar se quedó congelado por unos segundos. Una hermosa mujer con un niño de 3 años estaban sentados ahí. Al verlos, ella saludó a los Hizuri. —Amor preséntate— le susurró al niño mientras lo bajaba de sus piernas.

— Buenos días, soy Rick.

Al fondo del exclusivo espacio, estaba la niñera y Tina le pidió el favor de llevarlo afuera a caminar. Todos esperaron a que Rick y su acompañante salieran antes de hablar.

Kuon, estaba con su máscara impenetrable, esa que casi no se ponía ya, porque no la necesitaba. Kyoko poco a poco lo había ayudado a no hacerlo, pero ahora quería llorar, quería preguntarle muchas cosas, quería pedirle perdón a la mujer a quien la había quitado su compañero, a quien le había truncado la felicidad, mientras él seguía vivo y ahora feliz…

— Sentémonos primero—, les dijo Kuu. Los tres se acomodaron y Kuon la miraba con miedo a lo que ella podría decirle.

— ¿Sabes que soy Psiquíatra? Le dijo Tina. Me casé hace 5 años y ahora tengo un hijo al que nombramos en honor a Rick. No tienes que explicarme esa expresión, tienes miedo, miedo a lo que yo pueda decirte. Cuando te fuiste después del incidente yo no estaba lista para hablar, estaba es shock. Sabes que amaba a Rick. Pero hay algo que debes saber.

Kuon suspiró y se revolvió incómodo en su silla, deseaba tener a Kyoko aquí, apoyándolo, dándole su mano y con ello toda su calidez, pero ahora su talismán, su amuleto, no estaba, así que tendría que enfrentar esto sólo y luego, cuando la viera refugiarse en sus brazos.

Tina siguió hablando:

— Cuando llegamos al hospital ese trágico día, Rick recobró la conciencia por un instante. Yo estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y llorando por él. No dejaba de repetir que todo era tu culpa, que tú eras un asesino. Rick sólo me dijo dos cosas: "no fue su culpa, esto fue un accidente, por favor cuida de Kuon, se va a quedar muy sólo" y al final alargó la mano hasta tocar mi rostro y expresó: "sólo Dios sabe cuánto te amo".

Al oír esto la máscara impenetrable con ojos temerosos que usaba Kuon se rompió. Aunque no lloró, su rostro estaba lleno un profundo dolor. Y decía: — Tina yo lo siento, lo siento tanto. No te puedes imaginar cuantas noches y días estuve detenido en ese instante. Por muchos años, su reloj fue un ancla, que me retuvo en esa fatídica hora. — mientras ponía sus manos en su cabeza con desespero.

— Kuon, mírame. Pero él no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

—Mírame— le insistió Tina mientras él posaba sus verdes y apenados ojos en ella. —No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. A los 6 meses, que ya había vivido las etapas de mi duelo me di cuenta que debía encontrarte, liberarte de una culpa horrible, pero ya no estabas. Hablé con tus papás y siempre estuvimos en contacto. Por eso estoy aquí, porque necesitaba decirte esto: no fue tu culpa. Y Tina se acercó a él y lo abrazó, mientras le repetía: —no lo fue, mereces ser feliz—.

La reunión con Tina duró toda la mañana. Ella le explicó todos los pormenores de su vida y le preguntó por él. Se alegró de saber que Kyoko lo había ayudado. Al final, ella le dijo:

Ahora no tienes excusas para no ser feliz. Esa mujer esparció su magia en ti. No la dejes ir, no dudes en proponerle matrimonio.

Y Kuon le mostró el precioso anillo con que esperaba obtener el "sí" de Kyoko.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al primer sitio, Kyoko entendió porque Ren malgastaba tanto el dinero. Entraron al establecimiento y fueron a la zona VIP donde "la hija adoptiva Hizuri" se probó muchos atuendos y claro, como fueron escogidos previamente por Jully le quedan perfectos. Así que tenía ropa para no repetir estilos por un buen tiempo (con todos los accesorios y zapatos incluidos).

El vestido que se había quedado usando era un precioso traje rojo, sencillo y discreto pero que la hacía resaltar como jamás hubiese creído y Julli tenía el mismo conjunto. Así que de verdad parecían madre e hija o más bien, hermana mayor y menor, porque la modelo jamás aparentaba la edad que realmente tenía.

—Quiero que me llames Oka-san— le dijo de repente mientras pasaba el brazo alrededor de Kyoko. —Sé que es repentino y que aún debemos conocernos, pero realmente deseo que seas parte de esta familia— y se arriesgó a besar a Kyoko en la frente. —Tú nos has devuelto a Kuon y eso es algo que siempre te voy a agradecer—.

Kyoko asintió mientras dos lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se dejó llevar por Julli y se abrazaron un buen rato. Luego de esto se fueron a un spa en donde se hicieron manicura, pedicura, tratamiento para el cabello, faciales, masajes relajantes, etc. Y cada actividad la hicieron juntas para seguir hablando y conociéndose.

Al caer la tarde, toda la incomodidad había desaparecido entre ellas. Kyoko se dejaba consentir por Julli y ella también se esforzaba en demostrarle a Oka-san todo su aprecio. Hablaron de todo, desde el incidente con Shoutaro, hasta de como Kuon le enseñó el Catwalk de ella.

Ambas se tomaron una foto al salir del spa y se la mandaon a Kuon y Kuu. Inmediatamente, los dos celulares de las mujeres sonaron: con la misma pregunta ¿Dónde están?

— Así son ellos, le guiñó Julli a Kyoko, vamos a invitarlos a cenar para compensarlos— mientras les escribía para decirles sobre la cita improvisada.

* * *

Los hombres se unieron a ellas en menos de una hora y si no llegaron antes fue por el tráfico.

En una sincronización increíble, al verlas en su mesa privada, se acercaron a ellas y cada uno besó a su pareja apasionadamente. Kyoko se sobresaltó, estaban en público y frente a sus papás, pero no pudo hacer nada porque Kuu y Julli hicieron lo mismo.

Antes de sentarse, Kuon le susurró: te necesito, no me dejes sólo esta noche y Kyoko con ternura le beso la mano como diciéndole: aquí estoy para ti.

Durante la velada, Kyoko sostuvo todo lo que pudo la mano de Kuon, porque sabía que estaba ansioso y lo abrazó todo el camino a casa. Aunque el ambiente era agradable, ella sabía que había algo que él necesita decirle, por eso apenas llegaron, se despidieron de sus padres y subieron a sus habitaciones. Al cabo de un rato, ya bañada y con el pijama puesto Kyoko, se dirigió a donde Kuon, quien apenas la vio entrar corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ya en la cama, le contó todos los por menores de la jornada y sólo con ella lloró: de alivio, de felicidad, de tristeza, de nostalgia.

— Poco a poco vas a asimilar la verdad: no fue tu culpa amor, fue un accidente—. Le decía ella mientras el hombre al que amaba desde el fondo de su corazón, se acurrucaba sobre ella. —Dime todo lo que quieras decir que estoy aquí para ti—. Y jugaba son sus cabellos y le daba besos en la cabeza, mientras con convicción le repetía: no fue tu culpa.

Al rato Kuon se fue calmando, hasta quedarse dormido. Y ese sueño profundo al lado de la mujer que amaba fue una bendición y un alivio para su alma. Al verlo tranquilo, Kyoko también se empezó a dormir mientras un último pensamiento se quedó en su mente:

— ¿Desde cuándo no me importan dormir toda la noche con él?


	10. Capítulo X

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron abrazados, era el día sexto de sus vacaciones. Apenas Kyoko abrió los ojos, vio los penetrantes ojos de Kuon sobre ella. —buenos días le dijo él, mientras le besaba delicadamente la mejilla, la frente, la nariz y Kyoko, aún en ese limbo del mundo onírico y el real, se acomodó para que su cabeza quedara en su pecho mientras él la consentía.

El leve golpe en la puerta, la trajo a la realidad — me estás mal acostumbrando— le dijo ella antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a la puerta bastante sonrojada, porque acababa de notar que había pasado la noche en su habitación y aunque nada había sucedido, otros no lo verían así.

Cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba Julli:

—Buenos días Kyoko— le dijo ella mientras la abrazaba efusivamente —Espero que hayan podido dormir muy bien — y Kyoko no sabía si el comentario era un reproche por su desvergonzada conducta en casa de sus suegros o simplemente era la manera de dar los buenos días de oka-san.

Luego de soltarla, se dirigió a la cama donde Kuon se había sentado sonriendo como tonto. Se sentía liviano, el día de ayer le había quitado un gran peso de encima y que Kyoko se hubiese quedado todo la noche con él no era más que la anticipación de lo que iba a ser su vida juntos. Verla dormir y respirara a su lado le encantaba. Se reía porque recordó aquella nefasta noche de hotel, cuando él temblaba de miedo y ella se acostó a su lado, pero estaba tan incómoda que no durmió nada, en cambio ahora, hubo un momento donde hasta la oyó murmurar su nombre.

—Mi vida, me encanta verte así— le dijo Julli— lo besó y lo abrazó — hoy tenemos un viaje a la casa de playa, todo está listo, no podemos dejar que en sus vacaciones no disfruten la zona.

De pronto se oyó otra conocida voz:

—Hijos míos, me encanta verlos felices — entró Kuu mirándolos felizmente a todos —Tienen una hora para arreglarse e irnos, los esperamos para desayunar—. Dijo esto mientras sacaba a Julli fuera de la habitación, porque cuando vio a Kyoko, se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar de la vergüenza. Cerró la puerta al salir y esperó que Kuon manejara la situación.

—Kyo— le dijo una vez quedaron solos mientras se acercaba a ella —No te preocupes, esto es USA aquí nadie ve mal que durmamos juntos— y la abrazó.

—Pero no pasó nada— le replicó ella mientras comenzaba a lagrimear. —Tú sabes que nosotros estamos esperando que… No pudo terminar la frase y se puso a llorar sobre Kuon. Él la dejó, sabía que ella quería que sus papás políticos pensaran lo mejor de ella y aunque todo había ido de maravillas y ella se sentía cómoda con él, lo que acaba de ocurrir la habían dejado insegura.

Después de un rato, Kuon la cargó con facilidad mientras que ella sólo optó por aferrarse a él, la bajó delicadamente en la cama y él se arrodilló frente a ella en el suelo, para quedar a su altura.

— ¿Me amas? Le preguntó Kuon.

—Claro que sí, yo te amo.

—Y yo también te amo a ti, así que debes acostumbrarte a que lo que pasó hoy no te afecte. En algún momento tú yo compartiremos todo y ellos dos son las personas que más quiero en este mundo aparte de ti. Créeme, no pensarán mal de ti, ni siquiera si hubiese pasado lo que tú crees que ellos creen que pasó.

Kyoko sonrió —bonito trabalenguas— le dijo.

Él le besó la mano. —Pero es verdad, no te preocupes que nadie ha pensado nada extraño. Kyo, ¿estás más tranquila? —

—Sí, contestó ella.

—Entonces empecemos a arreglarnos que tenemos una playa que disfrutar.

* * *

Este es corto, porque no quiero dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre actualizaciones. Ya empecé el siguiente. Espero que lo disfrutren


	11. Capítulo XI

La casa era una construcción bellísima con una vista hermosa. El clima era ideal para sentarse en la playa en donde había una terraza enorme con piso en madera y un techo que los protegía del sol. En esa parte se resguardaron los cuatro Hizuri (A Kyoko todos le habían dicho que ella ya era parte de la familia), mirando de frente al inmenso mar. La arena, el azul del océano y la compañía hacían de ese día algo único para todos. Como lo acostumbrado en Estados Unidos era tomar cerveza en estas situaciones, comenzaron a beberla helada, mientras Nana se encargaba del asado que almorzarían.

— Aunque tiene muchas calorías, decía Julli, hoy no importa, mañana haremos una rutina de ejercicio especial, así que disfrutemos—. Exclamó emocionada. — Vamos a buscar eso—, le dijo a Kuu mientras, le indicaba que entraran a la casa.

El ambiente estaba relajado, ya Kyoko había superado la vergüenza de la mañana. Además a Julli, Kuon le explicó lo que pasó y ella sólo corrió a abrazar a Kyoko y le dijo que lo que sea que la haga feliz la haría feliz a ella también y que jamás pensaría mal de ella por algo así. Y el tema fue completamente subsanado.

Cuando Kyoko y Kuon quedaron solos, guardaron silencio, era de esos silencios totalmente cómplices, silencios cómodos de intimidad y confianza. Sólo seguían tomando cerveza. De repente, Kyoko se puso de pie y le dijo:

— Kuon ¡Cárgame! — con una voz extraña.

Una sola mirada y él notó que Kyoko estaba borracha, aunque sólo se había tomado dos cervezas. Él miró la etiqueta y notó que el concentración de alcohol era de 7.5% y ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber. Esporádicamente ingería sake, vino o Champagne, pero nunca la había visto tomar cerveza y justo hoy consumían una fuerte.

Pero la oportunidad era única y él decidió seguirle el juego:

— ¿Quieres que te cargue? Ven— y la sentó en su regazo. Kyoko parecía una gatita sobre Kuon.

— Yo te amo. No sabes cuánto tiempo lloré e intenté negarlo (Él lo sabía, ya habían hablado de eso). Y pensar que el primero al que se lo admití fue al Presidente. Y lloré y lloré muchísimo en su oficina. Fue el peor día de blanco de todos. Sentía que el Presidente te iba a decir todo y tú ibas a renegar de mí por malinterpretarte como sempai. Y no me atrevía a mirar a nadie. Ahh esa Manaka como me hizo enojar. Estaba detrás de ti, esa niña engreída—.

—Sí, recuerdo todo eso— le dijo Kuon con una franca sonrisa.

— ¡No la soporto! — Y pasó la mano por los cabellos de él jalando un poco hacia atrás su cabeza. —No tiene derecho a mirarte, porque eres mío. Además, yo solo estoy esperando que tú…

Kuon decidió frenarla, ya sabía que quería decirle, pero aún no era el momento, aunque Kyoko borracha era muy divertida. — Así que sólo la besó y comenzó a acunarla como siempre hacía ella con él. Sabía que una pequeña siesta solucionaría el problema, sólo se había tomado dos cervezas después de todo y mira cómo se puso.

— Es increíble cómo me sigues sorprendiendo—. Le dijo Kuon mientras jugaba con su larga cabellera. Kyoko se durmió en minutos.

Al abrir los ojos estaba en la cama dentro de la habitación. Kuon miraba por la ventana. Ella lo llamó.

—Kuon

— Buenos días bella durmiente, ¿cómo te sientes?

— ¿Dormí mucho?— preguntó ella.

— Sólo un rato, como media hora—. La ayudó a incorporarse de la cama. —Vamos que nos están esperando.

—Esa siesta me sentó bien— dijo ella— me sentía algo mareada.

— Sí, algo mareada, le dijo él mientras reía. No sabía si ella quería negar que se le habían subido las cervezas o de plano no se dio cuenta de su pequeña alteración. De todas formas, eso no era importante.

Al volver a la playa vieron dos pelotas enormes y Julli que gritaba emocionada.

—Ven Kyoko, hoy haremos equipo juntas y le ganaremos a este par.

Y el resto de día pasó entre juegos y diversión familiar. Después de almorzar, Kuon y Kyoko fueron a caminar por la playa: hicieron un castillo (muy parecido al de la Bella Durmiente) se tomaron fotos, hicieron angelitos de arena, nadaron un rato y Kuon la llevó a las cuevas en la que iba a jugar de niño. Corretearon por todos lados, hasta recogieron conchas de mar. Al final, el atardecer los atrapó y se quedaron mirando juntos al horizonte.

— Así quiero que pasemos el resto de nuestras vidas— Le dijo Kuon.

— Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sé que he llorado más que de costumbre, pero te juro que es de felicidad. Amo verte tranquilo y en paz con los tuyos. Amo a tu familia porque ellos te criaron para mí —.

— Yo amo todo de ti, incluso me encanta cuando eres posesiva.

— ¿A qué te refieres? Y Kuon la comenzó a molestar con su previa referencia a Manaka.

Mientras ellos charlaban y besaban en la playa, Julli y Kuu hacían los arreglos para ayudarle a su amado hijo.

— Boss, ¿ya estás en Estados Unidos? Perfecto. Nos encontramos entonces pasado mañana. Sí, en el día 8 de sus vacaciones o por lo menos eso es lo que Kyoko cree. También hablé con Okami y Taicho, ya están en el hotel. Mañana llegan Kanae, Yashiro y Chiori. También va a viajar Saena y los Fuwa. Todos vienen porque saben que ella va a decir que sí. Aquí estamos emocionados. Ya hemos adelantado muchos arreglos. Boss ya quiero verte, aunque estaremos en la casa se playa hasta mañana en la tarde, pero en la noche, podemos cenar juntos. Ya sé que es apresurado, pero Juli también desea encontrarse contigo—. Decía esto mientas miraba a su esposa— Te prometo que no te va a regañar, ya Kuon está de vuelta y queremos contarte todo. Eso sí, a la pareja romántica del año no la vamos a invitar a la cena, igual esos dos, mientras estén juntos no se percatan del resto. ¿Qué quieres decir que nosotros somos iguales?...

Y con esto, siguen los planes para el esperado sí.


End file.
